VICTORIA: My Nation
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: He's done it. Sasuke "Victoria victory " Uchiha took over Konoha, in his dreams of course. He has the opportunity to though, the Battle of Warriors is soon, high school is a major obstacle, blackmail by Ino, having Naruto's family for a family. Victoria


A/N: Is it just me, or when I hear a song, I smack it down as one of my fan fiction rough draft names? Pretty sure it's just me. Anyway Happy Valentine's Day, GOD bless you!

**_VICTORIA: My Nation_**

Summary: He's done it. Sasuke "Victoria (victory/victor in Latin)" Uchiha took over Konoha, in his dreams of course. He has the opportunity to though, the Battle of Warriors is coming up soon, and with millions of people world wide wanting control over Kanoha, Sasuke's got a lot of work ahead of him, like finishing High School.

**_Chapter one:_****_ Valentine's Day _**

* * *

Sasuke gritted his teeth and aggressively gnawed at his desk with his impatient fingernails.

_"Well?"_ He spat rudely to the teacher, whom held his far or near future in his hands.

"Look, you passed alright? But, I think you are going to require more time, so I am suggesting--" Kakashi said slowly before becoming face to face with an enraged Uchiha, which is the last emotion he wanted out of his star pupil towards him.

"I will do no such thing." He said furious, but none the less it ultimately was up to a discussion to Kakashi and his parents. Since he was an orphan; it was up to Kakashi and the Board of Transmissions and _Naruto's_ parents. After the Uchiha Tragedy, Naruto's parents placed Sasuke under their wing at the age of 4; Naruto was 3 at the time.

"Sasuke, I insist, the meeting will be held no later than 5 o'clock, you will know you fate then." He said, surprisingly cold which shocked yet made Sasuke even more gruelingly angry. Sasuke wouldn't beg, nor accept he just walked away, not even saying good bye to his former teacher.

As he walked home in the many inches of icy wet snow, he would occasionally exhale a boat load of churlish words and grunts. Naruto's mother spotted it a mile away, (it was easy of course being that their apartment was so high up and Sasuke was the only one daring enough to travel in such harsh weather).

"Honey!" She called, it echoed until it hit the keypads of Naruto's father's laptop. "Mmm?" He responded. She ran as fast as her feet could travel to him; trying not to wake the baby in the few stumbles she made.

"Sasuke's going to be back and he isn't happy." Kushina breathed, "Oh, dear." was all the words that Minato said pushing himself back from his expensive spin leather chair.

"Oh, dear? Oh, dear?! Minato--" Kushina started, Minato hushed her with a wave of his hands. "I'll deal with it; you just take Raisho and Naruto out...somewhere." He said authoritative. Kushina stomped her foot and crossed her arms shaking her head in disapproval.

"I am like a general, and you ma'am are also the general, captain even, so march into the battle that is Sasuke and win it. Shh, before you say anything, think of it this way Captain Uzumaki, your tactic is a non-approach plan you do not retreat nor tread into the storm. So you are neither a coward or do you have to be in the midst of this. Leave it all to your trustee general Minato and I'll fix this by the time you are home for dinner. And Kushina no. ice cream. For the boys or for the baby in your tummy--I think that is part of the reason why half Raisho's food consists of vanilla and chocolate ice cream, so if you please? Thank you." Minato said giving his award winning smile to her. Hey, he had a way with words.

"Fine, since I'm Captain." She smirked, adoring her husband at the moment.

"Captain?" He said smiling. "Yeah?" She said all ears. "Go." He laughed.

Kushina didn't know how he did it, in fact she promised her self she'd never will or want to. She was just glad that Sasuke was home, calm and the little boy that will always be hers and more importantly GOD's.

* * *

"_Friendship is like peeing on yourself: everyone can see it, but only you get the warm feeling._" Sasuke repeated out loud to himself, aimlessly throwing a tennis ball to the ceiling and catching it without much effort. Naruto had told him this mere hours ago in school, and as much as the Uchiha detested himself to admit it, it was slightly profound, random none the less, but deep in Naruto's own way.

Naruto—profound. Hmm...that didn't make much sense in the same sentence to Sasuke. But, he simply shrugged it off; he didn't like to think of Naruto for too long. Knowing his little brother, if he ever got wind what's Sasuke's true thoughts of his words meant to him Sasuke wouldn't hear the end of it for a long time.

High school was a bore to him, and utter waste of his precious life that he could be spending ruling Konoha. There was a light knock on the door, without answer Kushina poked her belly in the door way. In her baby voice she said "Can I come in? Its me, baby Niyuka.".

Sasuke chuckled at his mother's attempt. He had realized long ago that they both cheered him up in their different ways from Minato all the way to baby Niyuka just the thought of course.

"Sure." He said trying to be sunny for the baby and his mother's sake. Hesitant, she stood at the door way with tears in her eyes.

"You know I'm rooting for you one hundred percent right?" She said before sobbing. He sighed, swinging his legs over his bed to wrap his arms around his mother. "Yeah, mother I know." He whispered.

"Sit down, you know how long it took for you to call me mother? And then like 5 years ago you muttered the word "mom" and just a year before that "mommy"? Now you want to leave that and go train with professionals then try and take Konoha from your dad, I don't understand you!" She said in a burst of anger, Sasuke was glad he was sitting because her flare of the arms would have struck him pretty hard. You could barely even say this was rare or on the account of pregnancy...this was just Kushina at her dramatical bursts of thoughts come to life. Something both admirable and concerning.

"Mother, I keep trying to explain it to you, but you keep on forgetting. It will be a combined ruling if I were to win, do you honestly want a stranger taking father's place?" Sasuke said, Kushina sat on the floor, not pregnant enough to not be able to cross her legs so she did.

"Fine, I already told you I was behind you." She said puffing up a large portion of her banks. The whole night they just talked right into Saturday morning; which meant to the boys of the house it was "Cook you own breakfast" Saturday.

* * *

** Ino Yamanka-**

Ino sat feeling the pressure of the current under her feet, the cold air whistling in her ears and the silence without the birds flying high in the air. The icy sand pieces floated upon the land, Gaara's mess of red hair was under her chin. His tight embrace froze her ribcage, she made a slight whimper under her breath. He exhaled a puff of smoke due to the weather, along with an apology.

"What? You act like it hasn't been 2 years since we've met, love." He smiled to her, it was a bit goofy it resembled Naruto's sloppy grins.

"No, no honey, its just that I've been so preoccupied and hollow lately, on account of--cough--you know, Asuma." She said looking around the icy shores.

"Ohh...oh, no problem then, so I have tons of fun things planned for us today." He said pulling out a list of to do's. "Funny, never seen that one before." Ino said examining the bright colored pad.

"Does it matter?" He asked in a deep voice, trying to fill the serious gap with laughter, and for the most part it was fantastic.

"Look at you, all sophisticated and what not." Ino smiled, "Is that bad or--" he started.

"Oh no, thats perfect." She said squeezing his hand in reassurance. There was that smirk again, the one that initiated almost every friendly kiss that they shared.

"Are you sure your knight in blue armor won't mind?" He asked going in for another one. "Who?" Ino asked pausing.

"Sasuke, he's back, surely you know. That's why I was there, Tsunade wanted all the reinforcements she could get her hands on." Ino's fingernails dug into her right palm. She had been living in Sand Village for 2 years to be in Gaara's place while he was stationed in Konoha in her replacement.

"Oh, him. He's been back for weeks, and am I not dating you?" She said poking his chest in a painful smile. "Duh." He said obnoxiously poking her back on the forehead.

"Ouch!" She said grasping her forehead and diving into her purse for a mirror. "Ugh, as self-conscious as ever." he giggled, almost mocking her with her hands. Ino looked shocked to him, "What's happened to you?" She asked, it was almost as if the situation seemed flipped.

"Nothing, what happened to the fun loving you?" He said trying to hug her. "Things, a lot of things it's like each mission I go on, I leave a little bit of my former Ino behind." She said seriously.

Gaara nodded her head understandingly to her, "Retrace your steps." he said thoughtfully.

"Really, do you think that'll help?" She said calmly, nervous for the most part. The sky was a playful blue, yet snow was heavy and ceasing in some places.

"If you need time, I could set you free." He said with teary eyes, his emerald eyes melting into a lighter green.

"No, I wouldn't want that, you mean more to me than that, you are warmth of me that keeps me not only going, but keeps my feelings alive." She said hugging him.

"Ino, return to Konoha, for me, run away from Sand Village. It will take time, I'm sure but, you'll find another." Gaara smiled somberly, with tears dripping down his porcelain skin.

"Gaara, please. Don't do this to--" She tried. He kissed her heavily, as if he were to stop for the tiniest of seconds she would take of running.


End file.
